


El obsequio de la Sra. Hudson

by ashleyundomiel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyundomiel/pseuds/ashleyundomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Sra. Hudson le da a John y Sherlock un muy inesperado obsequio. Además, John y Sherlock podrían ganar premios por lo ruidosos que son en la cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El obsequio de la Sra. Hudson

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mrs. Hudson's Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862053) by [MeerkatOrHedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeerkatOrHedgehog/pseuds/MeerkatOrHedgehog). 



> Disclaimer: este trabajo es una traducción al español del original en ingés por kgratz, cuyo enlace se encuentra aquí arriba.

John nunca había estado tan sorprendido en su vida. Bueno, sorpresa parecía un término completamente inadecuado para describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Shock parecía una mejor opción. Estaba incuestionablemente estupefacto y un poco aturdido. Era definitivamente shock.

Estaba, también, bastante seguro de que no se recuperaría del rubor que estaba experimentando y que estaría caminando con una cara sonrojada por el resto de su vida. Como doctor que era sabía que era imposible a) morir de vergüenza, y b) ruborizarse permanentemente, pero ambas opciones parecían plausibles en el momento.

Observó la tarjeta que venía con el obsequio, cuidadosamente evitando mirar a este último en sí, y la leyó.

“John y Sherlock, estoy tan feliz por ustedes. Diviértanse, pero traten de recordar qué tan fácilmente el sonido viaja en estos viejos edificios. ¿Tal vez esto pueda ayudar? Con amor, la Sra. Hudson.”

Los ojos de John reticentemente encontraron su camino de vuelta al obsequio, que había lucido tan inocente cuando lo encontró en la mesa de la cocina al volver de un largo día en el consultorio médico. Había estado envuelto en papel plateado y con un moño de terciopelo negro. Ahora que lo pensaba, el envoltorio debería haber sido pista suficiente de lo que contenía dentro. Sabía que Sherlock podría haberlo deducido, tal como lo había hecho con el presente de Molly aquella vez.

Pero John no era Sherlock, el único Detective Asesor del mundo, así que, cuando abrió la caja y retiró el papel plateado, había estado absolutamente desprevenido ante lo que descubría. Era una mordaza. Una brillante bola roja con tiras de cuero para, como decía la caja, iniciarse en el juego sadomasoquista en la cama.

John tenía un par de preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Había ido la Sra. Hudson a un sex shop a comprar esto para ellos? No podía imaginarlo, pero tampoco podía imaginarla haciendo la compra virtualmente. ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido esto? ¿Había algo en la relación entre John y Sherlock que le sugería que juguetes sexuales sadomasoquistas eran el obsequio apropiado para ellos? ¿Había algo respecto a la Sra. Hudson y sus propias costumbres en la cama que…? No, mejor no terminar esa idea. ¿Qué tan ruidosos eran que la Sra. Hudson decidió hacerles saber que debían bajar el volumen, y hacerlo de semejante manera, en vez de con un sutil comentario acerca de que las paredes parecían de papel? ¿Era esta una sugerencia real o sólo la forma de su arrendadora de bromear para darles una pista?

John no tenía las respuestas a estas preguntas y tenía la sensación de que era mejor no saber la respuesta a varias de ellas. Tenía cosas más significativas que considerar, como por ejemplo cómo iba a mirar a la Sra. Hudson a los ojos de nuevo.

Sí, eran todos adultos, pero la Sra. Hudson era una figura materna tanto para él mismo como para Sherlock, y nunca era cómodo tener tu vida sexual abiertamente discutida frente a un progenitor. Mucho menos cuando tu figura materna les obsequiaba un juguete sexual a ti y a tu pareja. Había límites, aunque la Sra. Hudson no había sido nunca demasiado buena con éstos. 

Una cosa era completamente segura: él y Sherlock estarían mudándose a la habitación de arriba esa misma noche. Con suerte, un piso más de por medio ayudaría con el problema del ruido. Sabía que a Sherlock probablemente no le importaría y que no estaba avergonzado del ruido que hacían, pero también sabía que su habilidad para desinhibirse en la cama sería severamente afectada si la idea de la Sra. Hudson oyéndolos fuera prominente en su cabeza. 

John oyó el sonido de las pisadas de Sherlock subiendo por las escaleras.

“¿John?”

“En la cocina, Sherlock”, respondió, volteándose hacia la puerta de entrada al momento en que su compañero ingresaba en la habitación.

La mirada de Sherlock recorrió rápidamente a John y al desechado papel de regalo en la mesa de la cocina.

“Veo que la Sra. Hudson ha alcanzado finalmente el límite en lo que refiere al ruido. Sabía que estaba cerca, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos indicando poco o nulo descanso, ha dejado de preparar el té y de hacer la limpieza desde hace una semana, pero esta es una forma bastante inesperada de hacérnoslo saber. Es capaz de profundidades sorprendentes, nuestra Sra. Hudson”, fue la calma valoración de la situación de Sherlock antes de dirigirse a la sala de estar.

“¿Estabas esperando esto?”, John preguntó un poco más alto de lo que pretendía mientras seguía a Sherlock a donde estaba ahora quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda.

“No esto exactamente”, fue la tranquila respuesta de Sherlock, “pero sí, sabía que hoy o mañana a más tardar nos haría saber que hemos estado interfiriendo con su sueño. Los tapones para los oídos no han sido tan efectivos como el anuncio haría creer”.

“¿Tapones? ¿Qué tapones? ¿Y cómo sabías…?”

“Vi la caja en su cesto de la basura. No había otra explicación lógica para que necesitara comprarlos. Lo único que ha cambiado en términos de incremento de sonido por la noche ha sido el encantador escándalo que hemos estado haciendo desde que estamos juntos.” Sherlock realmente podía ser exasperantemente despreocupado en sus deducciones. Especialmente considerando que su deducción se refería al estruendo que hacían durante el sexo y los problemas que esto ocasionaba para la Sra. Hudson y váyase a saber a quién más.

“Bueno, si sabías esto ¿por qué no me has dicho nada antes?”, demandó John. “Podríamos haber encontrado una solución, ¡y la Sra. Hudson podría haber estado durmiendo plácidamente sin regalarnos una mordaza!” 

“Para empezar, me hubiera perdido tu reacción, John”, respondió Sherlock, aún tan calmo como podía estarse. “Desearía haber estado aquí para verlo desde el principio. Es tan decepcionante pensar que puedo haberme perdido algo realmente precioso”.

“Ese no es el punto, Sherlock”, gruñó John. “¿Por qué decidiste no actuar para rectificar una situación que ha causado no pocos inconvenientes a nuestra arrendadora? Una mujer que nos cuida como si fuéramos su propia familia, a quien le importamos y quien sólo nos ha deseado siempre lo mejor. Quien no merece sufrir de ningún modo. ¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste antes para que hiciésemos algo al respecto? ¿Por qué?”

Sherlock de pronto apareció más serio y menos jovial a raíz de la reacción de John sobre el obsequio.

“No quería alterarte, John. La Sra. Hudson es importante para mí, pero tú lo eres de forma aún más crítica. Adoro cómo eres durante el sexo, cómo eres durante el sexo conmigo. No estaba preparado para perder eso aún, y sabía que podía idear una solución que permitiría a la Sra. Hudson descansar.”

“¿Alterarme?”, inquirió John. “Tú…”

“Sí, lo sabes y estás alterado. Estás avergonzado acerca de lo ruidosos que somos juntos. De que otras personas puedan oírnos. Eres un hombre extremadamente reservado, John, y tu vida sexual, tu vida sexual con otro hombre, es algo de lo cual preferirías que otra gente no estuviese al tanto, mucho menos de lo cual tuvieran una prueba escandalosa”.

John lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir adelante. “Sherlock. Sherlock, lo has entendido todo mal”.

“No, yo…”

“Sí, Sherlock, lo has entendido al revés”, John continuó, gentil pero firme. “No me avergüenza cuán ruidosos somos durante el sexo. Me resulta placentero tener confirmación extremadamente vocal de que disfrutas estar conmigo y de que encuentras satisfacción en las cosas que hacemos juntos. Qué diablos, es extremadamente halagador y me levanta bastante el ego. Y yo personalmente nunca he sido muy callado durante el sexo, pero contigo es totalmente otro nuevo nivel de placer, y sería una tontería de mi parte quejarme de eso. Y no es sólo lo físico lo que lo hace tan placentero; es el hecho de que estoy contigo. Saber que eres tú provocando esas sensaciones, poder estar tan cerca de ti, bueno, pues, que el factor mental está más allá de cualquier cosa que haya experimentado antes”.

John continuó: “Soy una persona verdaderamente reservada, Sherlock. Pienso que mi vida privada es mía y no le concierne a nadie más. Pero no se trata de vergüenza, Sherlock. Nunca pienses que esto viene de la vergüenza. No estoy molesto porque la Sra. Hudson nos escuchó estando juntos, a ella nunca le importó igualmente, y no me preocupa que otras personas se enterasen tampoco. Estoy molesto porque el descanso de la Sra. Hudson ha sido perturbado y está tan cansada que nos ha hecho este obsequio para ver si logra descansar un poco”.

Sherock lucía un poco estupefacto ante el discurso de John. “Entonces…”

“Esto no tiene nada que ver con que yo tenga pena de estar con un hombre, de estar contigo, o con que hagamos tanto ruido que alertamos a la gente de que estamos teniendo un sexo fantástico juntos. Estoy feliz y orgulloso de estar contigo, Sherlock, y no me importa quién se entere. Es sólo que veo a la Sra. Hudson como una madre, y lo último que quiero es tener a mi madre escuchándome tener relaciones sexuales a tal volumen que la privan de dormir. Los demás que se pudran, no me importa. Te quiero a ti, Sherlock, y a nadie más. Sólo quisiera que la Sra. Hudson pudiera tener una buena noche de descanso, eso es todo. Conclusión, que puedo y voy a superar cualquier incomodidad que pueda surgir de esto con la Sra. Hudson, pero ella necesita poder descansar. No es una mujer joven y no pienso interferir con su salud, especialmente si es respecto a algo que podemos resolver.”

John hizo una pausa y observó a Sherlock, quien parecía estar digiriendo lo que acababa de oír.

“¿Entonces no estás…?”

“No, no lo estoy.”

“Pues entonces sólo debemos implementar algunas de las alternativas que he ideado para lidiar con la situación”. Sherlock no iba a admitir que había estado completamente equivocado acerca de por qué John estaba molesto, pero John estaba dispuesto a dejárselo pasar. Después de todo, el hombre acababa de admitir que no quería molestar a John, que John era más importante para él que la mujer por la cual echó a un hombre por la ventana y que le encantaba y no quería perder el sexo con John. Había estado asustado, y su mente había llegado a conclusiones tan erradas y dolorosas que John no iba a bromear sobre su equivocación. No ahora, al menos.

Sherlock continuó: “He hecho planes para silenciar la habitación y algunos diseños preliminares para que la cama pueda soportar el uso vigoroso a la vez que suprimir el escándalo. Hasta entonces, deberemos mudarnos arriba y dejar que la distancia haga lo posible para colaborar por ahora. Me rehúso a cambiar cómo soy o moderar cómo respondo a ti durante el sexo. La Sra. Hudson tendrá que contentarse con incrementar la distancia y los tapones para los oídos que le procuré y que son de una mucho mayor calidad que la que ella puede pagar.”

John dio unos pasos hacia su compañero, su amante, su genio idiota, y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Mirando arriba, hacia los ojos de Sherlock, dijo, muy seriamente: “Sí, todo eso suena muy bien. Yo mismo ya iba a sugerir que nos mudásemos arriba. Pero, Sherlock, ¿qué hay con el obsequio? ¿No crees que sería una pena no probarlo y ver si funciona?”

John nunca había visto a Sherlock tan deliciosamente estupefacto. Tampoco había sido jamás arrastrado escaleras arriba tan rápidamente en su vida.

Finalmente resultó que, sí, la mordaza podía ser un medio muy efectivo para controlar el volumen. John, además, necesitó dos semanas hasta que pudo mirar a la Sra. Hudson a los ojos sin volverse de un vibrante tono rojizo. Fue de mucha ayuda que ella nunca mencionara una palabra acerca del obsequio pero sí hizo un comentario al pasar respecto a lo bien que había estado durmiendo una semana luego de que John encontrara el objeto en la cocina. Tampoco dijo una palabra acerca de los contratistas que instalaron el sistema a prueba de sonido. 

Fin


End file.
